Typically, a random access memory (RAM) includes memory cells that each store a bit “0” or “1” of data when a write operation is performed thereon that can be retrieved later by performing a read operation. In RAMs, the amount of time to write data thereto is about the same as the amount of time to read data therefrom. A RAM can be volatile or non-volatile. The volatile RAM requires power to retain data stored therein. As opposed to the volatile RAM, the non-volatile RAM ensures data retention even after the power is removed. The memory cells of the volatile RAM, such as a dynamic RAM (DRAM), each include a capacitor that is either in a charged state or a discharged state. These two states represent the two bits of data. However, the capacitor always discharges and will eventually lose its charge, unless the DRAM is periodically refreshed.